


Shape Shifted

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Gerard Argent Dies, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marksman Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Stiles Has Two Dads, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles gets his revenge on Gerard Argent shocking the pack when they see just how not fragile and defenseless he really is.Prequel to Lies of Omission
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 46
Kudos: 691
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Shape Shifted

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Unexpected/Oblivious BAMF
> 
> A little bit of (deserved) death and brief mentions of torture.

“Oh, come on, Stiles... Where the hell are you?” Sheriff Noah Stilinski sighed as he looked around Stiles’ room looking for a clue as to his son's whereabouts.

From the door, a battered and beaten Stiles said quietly, “Right here.”

Noah walked over to Stiles and he cupped his cheek before moving his head to the side to get a good look at the damage.

Stiles tried to reassure him, “It’s ok, Dad! It’s ok.”

Noah demanded, “Who did it?”

Stiles sighed, “Gerard Argent. Allison’s grandfather. He wanted to send a message to Scott and decided to use my body to do it.”

Noah growled in anger. “That’s it!” Noah snarled, “Our non-interference pact is over. You kids are in over your head.”

Stiles took a step back with his arms up in surrender, “No, no way, he took me at the one time I wasn’t armed and able to defend myself by removing me from the field at the end of the game. He’s human so the non-interference pact stands. Besides, my injuries weren’t all him, something… weird… yep, definitely weird happened while he was… well… torturing me. I kind of exploded or something exploded out of me. It’s hard to explain.”

Noah sat hard on the edge of the bed and he patted the space beside him for Stiles to sit. “Shit, Ok. So did it feel like something blasted out from you son?” Noah continued when he saw Stiles give a hesitant nod in agreement, “Right, so that was the binding your other father placed on you breaking traumatically to protect you. If you had been home having a quiet night in front of the telly the binding would have waited until you had gone to bed and then it would have lifted peacefully while you slept.”

Stiles blinked at him a few times before he stuttered out, “Say what now?”

Noah chuckled, “Right, so I’m just going to lay it out bluntly. Claudia wasn’t your biological mother. I met her when you were six months old. Your other dad isn’t from around here.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the vagueness of the statement. “Please do clear that up before I start calling you Dr. Deaton.”

Noah laughed, “He never changes. Right, so your other father is an Aesir. He was hiding on earth from his family when we met. He was attracted to my spark and wanted to know more about it. When you were born he had to hide us and leave to protect us both.”

Stiles muttered to himself, “Aesir… Asgard. He’s a god?”

Noah nodded, “His name is Crown Prince Loki Odinson.”

Stiles jaw dropped, “So my other dad is the God of Chaos, Mischief, and Lies? The original trickster. Why did he leave?”

“There is a prophecy,” Noah explained, “That foretells the end of literally everything at the hands of one of Loki’s children. His father has caged your four siblings and Loki was afraid he would do the same to you so he bound your Aesir side and it was timed to release on your 17th birthday before he warded Beacon Hills and the Nemeton to hide both of us from the eyes of Asgard.”

Stiles nodded, “Ok, that sucks royally, ha, but I understand. So the unbinding is why I nearly destroyed the Argent basement?”

Noah nodded, “If you were in imminent danger your magic would have worked to protect you.”

Stiles huffed, “I just can’t believe that after being thrown against a wall Gerard just got up and ran. Dude is practically geriatric and that blast should have killed him.”

Noah shrugged, “You escaped, that's the main thing.”

They looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Noah stood and he said, “You have to keep the information about your other dad to yourself. No one can know, not even Scott. Ok?”

Stiles nodded solemnly in agreement. Noah smiled and he said, “I have a couple of boxes of journals and items Loki left for you to go through once the binding was lifted. They will only open at your touch. We can go through them once this mess is sorted.”

Noah left the room to answer the repeated knocking at the front door.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Stiles’ bedroom door. Stiles opened it to find a shy looking Lydia on the other side.

She said, “Your father let me in…”

Stiles nodded, “Right, of course he did.” He gestured for her to enter the bedroom.

Lydia looked at his face and she asked, “What happened to your face?”

Stiles looked around at anything except Lydia as he said, “Oh, uh... Yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. So what’s going on?”

Lydia teared up and she almost sobbed, “They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back…”

Stiles ran into his ensuite bathroom and he pulled some toilet paper off the roll, running back to hand it over to a crying Lydia. “Sorry I don’t have any tissues.”

Lydia chuckled halfheartedly, “That’s fine… God, I am such a mess.”

She saw Stiles’ phone vibrate and she picked it up off the bedside table, “You have seventeen missed messages from Scott.”

Stiles nodded and he sighed, “I know.”

“Are you ignoring him?” Lydia asked in confusion.

Stiles shook his head, “No, not really. Just, tonight was kind of intense and the messages I did read showed absolutely no concern over the fact I was kidnapped from the Lacrosse game and was missing for six hours.”

Lydia gapped, she waved her hand to indicate his face as she asked, “All that was…”

Stiles said, “Look, things in Beacon Hills aren’t normal, you know this already. Lately, they have gotten really out of hand. Derek is trying his best but with Scott making things difficult, Allison going psycho and kidnapping Erica and Boyd for Murder Grandpa and other things I can’t go into, it’s just a bit crazy at the moment.”

The phone vibrated again and Lydia read the message that flashed up on the screen. She passed the phone to Stiles as she said, “You’re gonna want to read that.”

Stiles looked down at the message and he asked, “How much do you know about this stuff?”

Lydia hesitantly said, “Pieces… Half of it’s like a dream.”

Stiles exclaimed, “Yeah? Well, guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare!”

“I don’t care,” Lydia stubbornly replied, “I can help him.”

Stiles stood and he yelled, “See, that's the problem… You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated! And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind! You see, death doesn't happen to you, Lydia, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now, without you in it? Huh?”

Stiles saw the stubborn set to her jaw, he knew it well, so he pointed at his face and he demanded, “And look at my face, huh? Come on, you think this was meant to hurt me?”

He saw the dawning realization on her face and he recognized the tirade he had subjected her too, “Umm… I’m sorry.”

Lydia stood and she said, “Don’t worry about it, I will find him myself.”

Stiles grabbed his hoodie and he ran after her yelling, “Hey Lydia, wait.”

Noah stood in the way of the front door and he said, “I’m coming with you.”

Stiles argued, “No, we have a pact, you deal with human investigations, I deal with supernatural investigations. Gerard may be human but he is fucking with my pack. I was going to hand him over to you but he is too slippery to try the legal route. Other counties have tried and he just bribes his way out each and every time. We already sent off the information about his crimes to the Hunter's Council and his actions tonight against me have proven him to have broken the code.”

Noah nodded, "Fine, just try and keep it quiet. The last thing we need is another unexplained death in this county."

Stiles nodded once before he knelt down to open his gun safe that was under the side table and he pulled out his Sig Sauers, the ammunition, and the holsters he used with them. He placed the weapons and ammunition on the side table before he strapped on the thigh holsters. He stood and holstered the two handguns after he loaded them and packed the spare ammo in his pockets before he turned to walk out the door.

Lydia gapped at guns he had holstered and she asked, “They’re for Jackson?”

Stiles smirked, “No, these are for the asshole who has been using Jackson as his own personal meat puppet killing machine.”

Lydia demanded, "You can use them?"

Stiles turned and gave her his best bitch please face before he turned his back and kept walking to the Jeep.

Lydia tilted her head and she nodded decisively, “Let’s go.”

They jumped into the Jeep and Stiles passed over his phone, “You will need to track Scott. The app should be on the main app page. Read out directions once you find the location.”

She led him across town to the warehouse district. They could hear fighting so Stiles made a decision and he drove the Jeep straight through the wall of the warehouse Scott was in hoping for the element of surprise.

Stiles and Lydia jumped out of the jeep when Jackson in all his lizard glory jumped onto the hood.

Stiles moved quickly when he saw Derek was being held by Scott and Gerard was lowering his arm down to Derek’s mouth. He couldn’t believe Scott was working with Murder Grandpa to violate Derek’s body autonomy even after knowing his history with Kate.

Stiles pulled his guns and he shot Gerard though the shoulder knocking him away from Derek, he kept the gun in position as he moved the second one to aim at Allison who was preparing to shoot Derek.

He snarled, “Just try it.”

Chris moved to her side and he pushed her crossbow down.

Allison yelled, “He has to die, he killed my mother.”

Stiles glared at Scott who was backing away from a growling Derek before he said, “No, Derek bit your mother while he was trying to rescue your boyfriend from her attempt at murdering him. She was gassing Scott with wolfsbane to simulate an asthma attack. When Derek burst in to rescue him she stabbed him and she got bitten in the process.”

Allison quietly asked, “Scott?”

Scott looked away before he nodded, he said, “I didn’t want to ruin your memories of your mother.”

Allison snarled, “So you would prefer I try to kill off an entire pack and become like my Aunt Kate?”

Stiles called out, “Right, now that we have that sorted,” He shot again halting Gerard’s progress toward the door. “Can someone check on Lydia and Jackson please.”

Peter called out, “They are fine, Jackson is back to his non-scaly self and we should be able to fix him once you get Gerard squared away. I have the research in the Camaro.”

Stiles glanced at Peter and he snarked, “Zombiewolf! You look… better.” Stiles walked forward to Derek and he crouched down as he asked, “You good Sourwolf?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, I got a lesser dose this time and it’s already wearing off.” He tilted his head toward Gerard, “You calling your dad in to deal with him?”

Stiles ignored the question and he looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow in silent question. Chris nodded in resignation and he led Allison out of the warehouse. Scott tried to follow but Allison held up her hand to stop him, “No Scott. I think you have done enough damage for one night. Just stay away from me until I have calmed down.”

With a gun still trained on Gerard Stiles called out, “Scotty, go home and I would suggest staying away from all of us for a few weeks before you start groveling for forgiveness. What you were about to do is as bad as rape by forcing Derek to bite someone who ordered his entire pack wiped out, if Derek bit him it would forge a pack bond with him which would feel disgusting.”

Scott set his jaw but he knew Stiles would be more stubborn and wouldn’t let up so he left. He said as he left, “We will talk about this later Stiles.”

Stiles snarled darkly, “You’re damn right we will be, Scott. Go home.”

Scott left slamming the door shut as he exited the warehouse. Stiles waited until he heard the roar of the dirt bike before he asked, “Zombiewolf, what do you need to do to free Jackson from Murder Grandpa?”

Peter sighed at the nickname before he said, “The research I have says we have to kill him again but I would like Lydia to give a second opinion since she is fluent in Ancient Latin.” He left to get the laptop out of the Camaro.

Stiles looked at Isaac who flinched at the cold gaze, he softened his face as he asked, “Isaac, can you check to see if Scott truly went home. If he is not there then please check the animal clinic. Text us when you confirm where he is please.” Isaac nodded and he sprinted out of the warehouse.

Peter chuckled as he walked in with the laptop, “Sounds like you trust the good doctor as much as I do.”

He handed the laptop to Lydia before he crouched down in front of Jackson, he asked, “You doing ok there? You seem quieter than I remember.”

Jackson clenched his jaw as he snapped out a terse, “Fighting. He is trying to gain control again and he wants me to kill you all.”

Peter noticed the key that Lydia had given to Jackson that he was using as a physical form of his anchor was nearly embedded in his hand from him gripping it so tightly.

Stiles stood and he approached Gerard, he crouched down just out of reach of the old man and he said, “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.”

Gerard laughed, “You don’t have the balls and you wouldn’t risk your pack like that.”

Derek growled, “What risk?” As he moved to stand behind Stiles.

Stiles chuckled darkly, “Oh, he mistakenly thinks Chris will avenge him. That he cares enough to declare a vendetta against the pack. He doesn’t understand that his own son helped me find the evidence to prove Gerard ordered Kate to burn your pack. He doesn’t know that the evidence has already been sent to the Hunter’s Council along with a message from Chris declaring him a code breaker. Which makes what I am about to do perfectly valid and legal by the hunter’s code. Any hunter to who attempts to avenge you will be killed the moment they raise a weapon against the pack.”

Gerard gaped, “Traitor. You are a traitor to your own kind. You should be put down just like those monsters.”

Stiles sighed, “You know, the only monster I see in this room,” He lifted his guns and he snarked, “Is you,” as he pulled the triggers. One shot went clean through the center of Gerard’s forehead and the other through his heart.

Jackson in his shock at Stiles' actions snarked, “Dude, that was cold, Stilinski.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and he asked incredulously, “What? Did you want to be his personal murdery meat puppet?”

Derek asked, “Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

Stiles rolled his eyes hard as he said in a deadpan voice, “Dad’s the Sheriff, he taught me gun safety from a young age. I negotiated during my lessons and he agreed to teach me to shoot. I can shoot anything the sheriff station can get its hands on.” 

He started to read the bestiary over Lydia’s shoulder as he asked, “So Lydia, what’s the next step to descaling Jackson?”

Lydia paled and she said, “He has to die again now that he has an anchor.”

Derek and Peter flicked out their claws and Derek asked, “Will this work?”

Lydia nodded sadly, “One of you at least will have to pierce the heart, shock it into stopping.”

Jackson tried to back away but they moved supernaturally fast to either side of him, Derek going in through the front under the ribs and Peter through his back.

When Jackson slumped they both removed their claws. Derek lowered him gently to the ground before he wiped off the blood on his hands on his dark jeans, Peter pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean off his claws.

Lydia ran to Jackson and held his hand as she waited for him to wake up.

Stiles watched Jackson as Derek approached, Derek cupped his cheek the same way his Dad had only a few hours earlier, Derek asked, “What happened?”

Stiles pointed at Gerard. “I was supposed to be a message for Scott to make sure that Scott got with the program. I don’t think he liked my reply.”

Peter chuckled, “He might not of, but we did darling boy. Ruthless and efficient. Don’t worry about his body. We will deal with it later.”

Stiles nodded jerkily, it was sinking in that he had killed the man, even though he was certifiably completely batshit he was still Allison's grandfather. He turned to Derek, “He had Boyd and Erica strung up in the basement with me, they were wired to a generator. Gerard mentioned something about the current stopping them from shifting. They got out at the same time as I did and I tried to get them to come with me but they were determined to run.”

Peter sighed, “Nephew, I will contact the packs that border our territory so they know to keep an eye out for them.”

Derek asked, “Will they let you know if they take them in?”

Peter nodded, “Yes, your mother had good relationships with the border packs. They will let us know if either of them shows up in their territory.”

They all looked down when they heard a scraping noise on the floor. Jackson had grown claws and he was slowly moving them to make a fist.

Lydia was watching his face intently and she gasped when Jackson opened his eyes, his electric beta blue eyes. She flung herself forward and pulled him into a hug. 

Derek and Peter escorted Stiles home to make sure he arrived safely. Isaac had texted to say that Scott went home via the animal clinic so Stiles would be wary of Scott. He didn't trust the cryptic pet vet and felt that Deaton had ulterior motives no matter how helpful he was to the pack.

A few days later Jackson was packing for a move to England, he was grateful to Lydia for pulling him back from the brink but he couldn’t stop his parents from deciding to cut their losses and leave the country dragging Jackson along with them. Beacon Hills was just too much crazy for them to handle. Derek gave him the numbers for a few alphas he knew of in England with instructions to talk to them and join a pack. He made the risks of going omega clear to Jackson and he knew it was mean but he used Scott’s behavior as an example.

-x-

“It’s been a week,” Peter commented idly, “I have double-checked with all the territories surrounding ours and none of them have seen your wayward betas.”

Derek slumped back in his seat on the sofa. “So what now?”

Peter shrugged, “We know the alpha pack are in town somewhere. It’s entirely probable that they were picked up by the alphas as they were trying to leave town.”

Derek sat up, “Shit. Right, I will call a pack meeting. Can you contact Chris and see if he and Allison can attend. I think this will affect them as well.”

Peter nodded and he asked, “What about the sheriff?”

Derek frowned and he asked, “Stiles told him?”

Peter grinned, “He’s always known nephew. He’s a spark just like his son. After Scott was bitten Stiles wanted to keep my activities away from him so he negotiated a strict non-interference pact with his dad. As long as the kids keep everything pretty much under control he will stay out of pack business and supernatural investigations. Stiles didn’t want to risk him losing his job when he no longer had plausible deniability. Unfortunately thanks to Scott’s actions he was suspended anyway. I am surprised he didn’t jump in after Stiles turned up so injured.”

Derek smiled, “The sheriff has a lot of trust in Stiles. Maybe leave the decision about what his father needs to know up to him?”

Peter nodded, he had fond memories of times spent with Noah Stilinski before he joined the Army and left town.

Across town, Noah and Stiles were going through the boxes Loki left behind. 

Stiles was piling up the many many tomes separating the personal journals from the magical books. There were also a couple on the history of Asgard. 

“We need to build a greenhouse,” Stiles pleaded, “He left cuttings that seem to be in some form of stasis. Most of the plants are rare or plants not found on Midgard. Including some rare forms of wolfsbane.”

Noah grinned, “If they are the strains I remember him talking about they should counteract the strains the hunters use.”

They looked up when Stiles' phone started to vibrate. Stiles picked it up and he cursed, “Shit, pack meeting in an hour. Remember our non interference pact still stands! I will do what I can to keep you out of whatever is coming but you agree to not poke your nosy nose into it. Deal?”

Noah started to pack the books back into the boxes. “Fine. Just do what you can to keep the supernatural shenanigans from impacting the real world, son. I need to head to the office for yet another double. We are still struggling to find replacement deputies, the county has a reputation for being dangerous so it's hard to attract new hires. I am going to trust you to let me know if it gets more than you can handle. For now let's pack this all up, son. Leave out the book on wards. I think learning how to ward things so that only we can see them is first on the list. Then we can set up your greenhouse and a bookshelf for all these books.”

Stiles nodded and he started to repack the books and various clippings. He said, “I can also look at warding the house to protect us.”

Noah turned and he said, “Before I forget, you need to talk to Chris about training you in self-defense and weapons. You know how to shoot but he can teach you the weapons I don’t know. Use his father's attack on you in your negotiations if you have to.

Stiles smirked as he nodded in agreement before he walked out to Roscoe and with a wave, he called out, “Stay safe tonight, Daddio.”

He wasn’t sure what was coming but he felt confident with his magical heritage he would be able to face it head-on.


End file.
